coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8756 (23rd October 2015)
Plot As the boys plan their night out, Gary reminds Jason that he isn't drinking. Chesney asks Tyrone along but, on the day of Hope's first chemo session, he's preoccupied and turns down the invitation. Eva guesses that Kylie is going through a bad patch with David when she drinks her troubles away but Kylie doesn't tell her anything. Eva is fed up with the occasional shiftwork at the Rovers and is thrilled when Carla takes her on part-time at the factory. Rita reminds an exhausted Tyrone and Fiz to look after themselves as well as Hope. Alya asks Jason how he can carry on pretending nothing happened. He tells her to stop pretending it's all his fault and suggests that it's better if Gary finds out. Fiz hears about the lads' night and insists that Tyrone joins them. Alya snaps at Yasmeen for going on about the wedding. Kylie feels uncomfortable when Billy helps move furniture into the granny flat and Rita has a peek at the garage conversion. Jason, Gary, Kirk, Tyrone and Chesney go to a bar where Jason starts knocking back drinks. Gary is annoyed when Jason keeps trying to get him to drink. Kate asks Alya if she's having second thoughts about the wedding but she won't be drawn. Tyrone can't relax and goes home. Kylie loses it when making up the furniture. Aidan doesn't like that Carla has taken on Eva without consulting him. Jason gets drunk and admits that he's feeling guilty. Before he can confess to Gary about sleeping with Alya, Gary bumps into a punter, causing the man to spill his beer. When he tackles Gary, Jason leaps to his friend's defence and picks a fight with him. The lads have to pull Jason off him. Gary is stunned at his overreaction and asks what's going on. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Max Turner - Harry McDermott (Voice only) *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Customer - Jason Ward Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Unnamed bar Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary demands to know what the matter is with Jason after he picks a fight during a lads' night out; Carla offers Eva her old job back at the factory; and Tyrone and Fiz take Hope to her first chemotherapy session. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,580,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes